Toadsworth
Toadsworth is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's longtime steward, introduced in Super Mario Sunshine. He is sixty years old, according to an e-mail in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He is constantly worrying about the princess and takes care of the Toads. He has an English accent and often utters old-fashioned English phrases like "Tally-ho!" and "Pip pip!", most of which made their debut in Mario Party 7. Toadsworth is voiced by Charles Martinet, the same voice actor as Mario, Luigi, and other characters. Before Toadsworth's introduction in Super Mario Sunshine, the Chancellor and the Toad Minister both played a role very similar to his in earlier games and were even similar in appearance. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Toadsworth's first appearance is in Super Mario Sunshine where he accompanies Mario, Princess Peach, and an entourage of Toads to Isle Delfino for a vacation. While traveling there, he can be seen day dreaming about the relaxation that he can get at the island as well as about the roller coaster at Pinna Park that he is tempted to ride on, resulting in his ignoring Peach when she attempts to warn him of seeing a doppelganger of Mario in the background of the tour video for the island. However, upon arriving on the island's airstrip, he and the other vacationers find the small island covered with goop thanks to the mysterious fiend known as Shadow Mario (who eventually frames Mario of ruining the island). After cleaning the island, Mario and the group are taken to a courthouse on the mainland, where Mario is put on trial for vandalizing Isle Delfino. The prosecutor explains that someone who looks like Mario covered the island with graffiti, and that he is to blame. Peach and Toadsworth attempt to object, but are overruled, and Mario is found guilty. He is then forced to clean the island, as well as find all the Shine Sprites. As Mario attempts to do so to clear his name, Toadsworth at first can be seen simply accompanying the Princess around the island. After she is kidnapped by Shadow Mario he can be found fretting and worrying in various locations. Often, he can be seen reminding Mario to go rescue the princess. After she is rescued, he and the other heroes can be seen finally enjoying the facilities at Isle Delfino as originally planned in the ending credits. Toadsworth presumably returns with the rest of the vacationers to the Mushroom Kingdom later on. ''New Super Mario Bros. Toadsworth replaces Toad as the host of Toad Houses in ''New Super Mario Bros. He gives out items to Mario or Luigi by conjuring up a Roulette Block with his wand. Some of the Toad Houses also give out extra lives to the Mario Bros. by having them play a card match up game. However, most of these houses require Mario (or Luigi) to pay 5 Star Coins in order to enter. Multiple models of Toadsworth can be seen running around in the opening when a thundercloud strikes Peach's Castle, giving the illusion that it is the Toad species running around.RiazorMC (Oct 21, 2017) Intro Secret in New Super Mario Bros DS YouTube. Retrieved December 1, 2017. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' / Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Toadsworth makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the game where he presents Mario and Luigi with a Suitcase to take on their journey to the Beanbean Kingdom. Later he comes to the Beanbean Kingdom himself (along with Princess Peach). He also provides the Mario Bros. with a spare dress for the Princess just before they set off to Joke's End to rescue the Princess from Bowletta's clutches, anticipating the possibility that she might have damaged it in an attempt to escape. After a while, he spends his time with Peach in the Mushroom Embassy. He is shown near the end of the game to be good friends with Lady Lima. Toadsworth reprises his role in the game's remake, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Toadsworth also appears in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, playing a larger role in this game than in its predecessor. He is with Mario and Luigi when Princess Peach takes an experimental trip back in time, and is paranoid that something terrible might happen. He eventually faints from shroomshock due to his excess worrying for the princess, creating a comedic scene of Mario getting a refreshroom for the elderly Toad to feel better. His fears later become justified, as when the time machine returns, a Junior Shrooboid is in it. He is soon attacked by the Shrooboid though Mario and Luigi eventually defeat it. He is still confused when he wakes up and accidentally pushes Mario and Luigi into a time hole. He later teams up with his younger self to teach the Bros. new moves (such as the Toadsworth Twist, Bros. Ball, etc.) and keep Baby Peach entertained while she stays in the future. Toadsworth is indirectly responsible for sending Mario and Luigi into the past from the start, as he had accidentally knocked Luigi into a time hole, causing Mario to go in after him. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' / Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey and Luigi find Toadsworth in the Pump Works]] Toadsworth returns in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and its Nintendo 3DS remake. He, along with many other Mushroom Kingdom residents, eventually get swallowed up by Bowser after Fawful tricks Bowser into eating the Vacuum Shroom. He is then found in Pump Works of Bowser's body where he must be rescued by the Mario Bros. Compared to the last game, his role is very small, appearing in various areas, mainly Toad Square. At first, he can often be seen sobbing for the Princess's well being after she is kidnapped by Fawful. After getting over the Princess's well being, and being assured that Mario and Luigi would save her, Toadsworth tries to stop moping and stay strong, and teaches the Mario Bros. about beans. He is shown to be good friends with Toadbert as well. Toadbert and Toadsworth are seen having some tea together while waiting for Bowser's back to heal. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Toadsworth appears in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, where he, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and the Toads are invited to Pi'illo Island for sightseeing. His role is even smaller than in the previous games and is mainly used for comic relief (him worrying about Peach and getting annoyed when Dr. Snoozemore falls asleep). ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Toadsworth accompanies Princess Peach on her trip to Rogueport during Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He keeps Princess Peach very close to him, but ends up losing her. When Mario comes to Rogueport he meets a frantic Toadsworth who is incredibly worried about the missing Princess. Mario assures Toadsworth that he is going to save her, and Toadsworth spends the remainder of the game in Rogueport's Inn. In the ending he, the Mario Bros., and the Princess leave Rogueport on a boat as they head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The second RDM issue that Mario received stated that Toadsworth had frequently been seen with the cook Zess T. This issue of the RDM also reported that Zess T. said, "What's wrong with spending time with my little Toadle-toes?" referring to Toadsworth. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Toadsworth makes a cameo in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Whenever two characters win a cup, he drives the Parade Kart that takes them to their trophy. The kart he drives, the Parade Kart, can also be used in the game. He can also be seen in the audience of Waluigi Stadium alongside a green Toad with a blue vest, a Hammer Bro, a red Shy Guy, and a Boo. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' While Toadsworth himself does not make an appearance in the arcade exclusive Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, he does receive a notable cameo in the Trick House section of the Yoshi Park 2 course where large paper cut out figures of him as well as Toad and Toadette (done in the artwork style of the [[Yoshi (franchise)|''Yoshi's Island'' and Yoshi's Story games]]) can be seen near the entrance. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Power Tennis'' / New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis Toadsworth makes another cameo appearance as the referee in Mario Power Tennis, where he sits on a high chair and watches characters play. He reminds "not to respond a serve before it bounced once", whenever it is done. He also appears in the opening, sponsoring the tournament match between Mario and Luigi vs Yoshi and Donkey Kong before Wario and Waluigi interfered with it. He can later be seen in the ending of the intro alongside Peach before Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser all began to attack the stadium. ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' Toadsworth appears in Mario Tennis: Power Tour where he, along with Mario, escort Clay and Ace to the Mushroom Kingdom on the Toad Express. He also acts as the referee as in the previous game for matches taking place in the Peach Dome. ''Mario Baseball'' series The ''Mario Baseball'' series is Toadsworth's first playable appearance. Toadsworth is a playable character in both Mario Superstar Baseball and its sequel, Mario Super Sluggers. He is on Princess Peach's team, the "Peach Monarchs". Throughout the two games, he uses a larger version of his cane as his bat, unlike the other playable Toad characters who use regular baseball bats. He is a very skillful fielder in both games and has a great pitch, but he doesn't hit for power, doesn't run fast, and has low stamina. Despite his good pitching stats, Toadsworth's pitches tend to move slower than what most Toads can pull off. In the story mode of Mario Super Sluggers, Toadsworth frequently worried about Peach's kidnapping and he constantly reminds the player to rescue her. He is first seen near a fountain that is later secured by the statue of Princess Daisy. He watches over the statue, but eventually joins the team when Peach has been rescued. Toadsworth has good chemistry with Peach, Toad, Toadette, Baby Peach, and Pianta, while he has bad chemistry with Goomba, Paragoomba, and Bowser. ''Mario Golf'' series A statue of Toadsworth appears in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour on Hole 7 of Peach's Castle Grounds, while Toadsworth himself physically appears in only Mario Golf: Advance Tour on Peach's Castle. ''Yakuman DS'' In the Japan game Yakuman DS (a heavily Mario-themed mah-jong game), Toadsworth is the first-ranked and most difficult opponent. He can also be unlocked by beating him in the game. This is Toadsworth's only playable appearance outside of the Mario Baseball series. ''Mario Party'' series As a token of his appreciation for all that Mario and his friends have done for the Kingdom, Toadsworth organizes an extravagant cruise in traditional Mario Party fashion in Mario Party 7. He is also the host of the boards. However, the cruise is deterred by Bowser, who is furious about his exclusion from the guest list. Toadsworth also runs the Duty Free Shop in this game, where players can buy merchandise, view figures they purchased, listen to sounds, and view records. In the Neon Heights board, a cardboard cut-out of himself appears in the shooting game where if shot, the minigame ends and the player earns no coins. Toadsworth had been planned to appear in Mario Party 8 as there are unused voice clips of him. In Mario Party: The Top 100, Toadsworth makes a cameo appearance in the Collection mode. ''Super Princess Peach'' Toadsworth reappears in Super Princess Peach, where he is seen accompanying Princess Peach on her stroll while the Koopa Troop attacks Peach's Castle and captures the Mario Bros. As Peach sets off to rescue them, Toadsworth initially objects but then gives her the umbrella Perry, whom he had bought from a shop before the events of the game, to accompany her. He is also a guitarist for the Peach Hit Five. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are two stickers based on Toadsworth, both of which can be equipped to any fighter in The Subspace Emissary. One of them, based on his appearance in Super Mario Sunshine, boosts the attack power of its user by 10 points. The other, based on his Toadsworth's appearance in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, increases the user's launch power by 5 points. Toadsworth also appears as a trophy, obtainable at random in any of the game's modes including the Vs. and Adventure modes. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Toadsworth also has a trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It can be unlocked by defeating eight or more fighters in Cruel Smash. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Toadsworth reappears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a Novice-class support spirit that occupies one support slots. Fighters equipped with the spirit will start battles with a Ramblin' Evil Mushroom. The spirit's puppet fighter is Mario on the Princess Peach's Castle stage. ''Fortune Street'' While Toadsworth himself does not appear in Fortune Street, Toad provides reference to him throughout the game through his quotations. It is implied that Toadsworth may have some authority over Toad as he appears to be frightened of what Toadsworth would think of his choices at times throughout the game. One of Princess Peach's quotes mentions him as well, where she states that she may need to turn to Toadsworth for financial advice. General information Physical appearance Toadsworth is portrayed as an elderly Toad with a tan complexion and a beige cap with brown spots. He has a puffy, white mustache, although if the player looks in a locker in Mario Golf: Advance Tour, they find a fake mustache labeled "Toadsworth", jokingly implying that his facial hair is fake. Like other Toads, Toadsworth is short and stout. Despite his age, he is quite energetic. He also speaks with a southern English accent. Wearing a light purple vest with gold buttons that have Toad emblems on them. Layered on top of the vest is a purple, sleeveless jacket (or vest) that hangs down like a tuxedo with gold trim. Underneath he wears white bottoms and brown, padded booties. He also wears small, black glasses and a red bow-tie. He walks around using a stick-like cane that has a brown mushroom cap on top with beige spots on it. Personality Toadsworth is a kind character who tries his best to help others, particularly Princess Peach, whom he cares for very deeply, having had a hand in raising her since she was a baby. Toadsworth constantly worries about Peach when she has been kidnapped by Bowser, and while Toadsworth is quick to panic and flee with the other Toads when danger arises, he sometimes tries to stay and protect the princess or offer advice to the Mario Bros. Although kind overall, he does have his limits, as after the Shroob threat was over, he privately admits he's glad that his younger counterpart will be off his back, although denies claiming that when Toadsworth the Younger expresses suspicion of his true feelings toward him. Powers and abilities Toadsworth's cane appears to be a magical stick, as in New Super Mario Bros., he could create ? Blocks with it. In addition, he is shown to be able to drive in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but he has yet to be seen participating in a kart race. He is also skilled at playing mahjong, as seen in Yakuman DS, where he is the highest ranked opponent. Relationship to Peach There is much confusion surrounding Peach and Toadsworth's relationship. It is said on Nintendo.com's page for Super Mario Sunshine that he is Peach's father, which would make him Mushroom King. Nevertheless, it has been stated in games and game booklets that Toadsworth is Peach's attaché and thus is subordinate to her. Additionally, in Mario Superstar Baseball, when naming all of the players on Peach's team, Lakitu says "And... your grandpa?! Oh, pardon me! Venerable Toadsworth!" While not made entirely clear, Lakitu may have at first been mistaken, but then corrected himself. Peach also addresses him as "Toadsworth" (not as "father" or "grandfather") in Super Mario Sunshine. Regardless of his position, he cares deeply for the Princess, very much in a fatherly manner, and has taken care of her since she was a baby, similar to Kamek and Bowser's relationship. Profiles and statistics ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' information *'Type:' Technique *'Starting Team Captain:' Princess Peach *'Status:' Player *'Player Profile:' **'Strong Point:' Fielding **'Special Talents:' Super Catch **'Trajectory:' ***'Field:' Center ***'Height:' Normal *'Star Pitch:' Slowball *'Star Swing:' Left *'Sweet Spot:' The brown mushroom on the bat Good Chemistry *Princess Peach *Toad *Toadette Bad Chemistry *Bowser Stats *'Batting:' 4 *'Pitching:' 4 *'Fielding:' 6 *'Running:' 4 Bio "Princess Peach's attendant. Though he says his life gets shorter every time Princess Peach gets abducted, he is always in good health and full of energy. While he lacks in stamina, he makes up for it by making cool plays that take advantage of his long life's worth of experience." *'Star Missions' #Catch the ball! #Smack a hit! #Make a big play! #Steal a base! #Win MVP! #Clear all minigames! ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Stickers ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' spirit ''Mario Super Sluggers'' information *'Team Captain:' No *'Player Type:' Technique *''' Special Skill:' Enlarge *'Good Chemistry:' Baby Peach, Peach, Pianta, Toad, Toadette *'Bad Chemistry:' Bowser, Goomba, Paragoomba *'Stats''' **'Batting:' 3/10 **'Pitching:' 7/10 **'Fielding:' 7/10 **'Running:' 3/10 *'Default Bat:' Right *'Default Glove:' Left *'In-Game Bio:' A masterful pitcher who tires easily. *'Collectible Card Info:' Since the fateful trip to Isle Delfino, this utility player never leaves the side of Princess Peach. What he lacks in power at the plate, he makes up for with strong defense in the field. Gallery List of appearances by date Names in other languages References }} Category:Toads Category:Mentors Category:Magicians Category:Hosts Category:Shopkeepers Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Characters Category:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Characters Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Party 7 Category:Mario Power Tennis Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Characters Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Characters Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Spirits Category:Yakuman DS de:Toadsworth it:Mastro Toad